Comme Feu et Glace
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: Yaoi, TwoShot Akira aime Luciole, mais qu'en estil pour lui? Ce qu'il a fait étaitil vraiment une preuve d'amour? Ouiii résumé nul, ne vous barrez pas TT.TT HotAki
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Comme Feu et Glace  
**Auteur:** Hotashin  
**Couple:** Hotaki (Luciole X Akira)  
**Raiting:** T, pour les sous-entendus "pour adultes"et le yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et nomsne m'appartiennent pas, mais le fantasme qui y est écrit, oui n.n Et l'apellation "Hotaki" aussi est à moi, à ce que je sache n.n;;;

_--o--_

_-Nooooon! TT.TT_

_Luciole jeta de nouveau un œil dans sa bouteille, vide, tirant une moue complètement craquante, puis lâcha de nouveau une plainte désespérée, avant de recommencer son manège._

_-Lulu… _

_Celui-ci daigna enfin lever le nez hors de sa bouteille pour regarder son interlocuteur._

_-Nani?_

_En apercevant l'air stupide et infantile que tirait le blond, Kyo soupira, puis expliqua très calmement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans :_

_-Luciole-chan… écoutes… d'accord?_

_-Moui! _

_L'homme aux yeux démon se frappa le front de la paume, complètement désespéré par l'attitude immature de son Shiseiten._

_-Bon… arrête de regarder dans ta bouteille, y'aura pas de saké qui va apparaître comme par magie!_

_-T'es sur? Mais l'hippopotame rose à paillettes lui y m'as dit que si…_

_Les quatre autres manquèrent de tomber à la renverse, tellement la réponse de Luciole était bête. _

_-T'as bu combien de bouteille, Lulu? s'exclama Akari, découragé mais tout de même amusé._

_Luciole porta un doigt sur son menton, profondément intrigué._

_-Ben… je sais pas… euh…_

_Il regarda autour de lui et commença à pointer une par une toute les bouteilles qu'il avait ingurgiter._

_-1… 2… 4… 39… 75… 10… 3… 25… 13 40…_

_Puis il continua de compter pendant une bonne minute, lançant les chiffres dans le désordre le plus total, comptant parfois même trois ou quatre fois la même bouteille._

_-7… 309! s'exclama-t-il enfin, souriant bêtement. _

_Akira, Kyo, Bontenmaru et Akari se frappèrent tous le front de la paume puis soupirèrent, tout ça dans un synchronisme remarquable. Luciole les fixa tous, un par un, passablement perdu._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous avez un moustique sur le front?_

_Akira alla répliquer quelque chose, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps, puisqu'une chose surexcitée lui sauta dessus, beuglant son nom à tue-tête._

_-Akira-kuuuun! Mon amour, mon chériiii…_

_Le jeunot le regarda lui faire des yeux doux, surpris, alors que les trois autres se marrait bien dans leur coin._

_-Qu'est c'que tu veux! répondit-il, glacial, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment embêté par le fait que l'objet de ses sentiments le collait autant._

_En effet, le plus jeune membre du Shiseiten s'était découvert, il y avait de cela quelques mois, une attirance plus qu'amicale de blondinet. Mais personne, même pas Akari n'était au courant. Et jamais ils ne le sauraient. Surtout Luciole._

_D'ailleurs, celui-ci continuait à le regarder, si ce n'est pas pour dire le dévorer des yeux, l'air gêné, ce qui semblait (_semblait_ seulement) au plus au point déranger le dragon à deux têtes, dont le teint pris une vive couleur. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua, tous pliés en deux au sol, mort de rire. Il en profita pour reprendre le dessus sur ses sentiments, faisant reprendre une couleur normale à son teint de pêche._

_-Luciole…?_

_-Hm?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?_

_Le blond sourit naïvement, puis pointa la main de l'adolescent du menton. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers ce qui intéressait Luciole, puis compris en voyant la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main droite._

_-Aaah… tu veux mon saké, c'est ça?_

_Le maître du feu approuva d'un rapide signe de tête. Akira, de son côté, le fixa, amusé, et déclara :_

_-Très bien… je te le donne…_

_Luciole afficha un grand sourire niais, mais c'était sans entendre la condition du brunâtre._

_-Si tu m'embrasses._

_La réaction du publique fut immédiate; Kyo, Bontenmaru et Akari cessèrent de rire et dévisagèrent les deux adolescent, la gueule à terre, et Hotaru fixa Akira les deux yeux grand ouvert, du moins, le plus qu'ils le lui permettaient. Le dragon de glace ria silencieusement de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué, satisfait. Aussi bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable, quoiqu'il doute que cela ne se produise. Même saoul comme une bourrique, Luciole n'oserait jamais embrasser un homme, quel qu'il soit!_

_-Alors, tu renonces? demanda-t-il, amusé, quoique légèrement déçus –ce qu'il ne montra point._

_Le blond haussa les épaules._

_-Bah… _

_Il marqua une pose et s'exclama :_

_-Nan!_

_Akira eut à peine de temps de prendre un air étonné, que Luciole le pris par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dut cependant un peu forcer l'entrée de la cavité du châtain, mordillant ses lèvres rosées. Akira lui accorda machinalement, toujours surpris de la réaction du blond, même si les caresses buccales que lui accordait Luciole n'étaient guères déplaisantes, quoique plutôt maladroites. _

_Réalisant soudainement qu'il était en train de se faire faire un lavage de la bouche par son confrère devant les autres, Akira repoussa violemment celui-ci d'une bonne droite parfaitement visée._

_-T'es con Luciole!_

_Il se leva, dégoûté, alors que le blond se frottait la joue, là où le maître de la glace l'avait frappé, geignant._

_-Aïïïïïeuh! xX_

_-Ça t'apprendra à m'embrasser comme ça! s'emporta Akira, furax._

_-Mais… _

_-Ya pas de mais qui tiennes…!_

_Bontenmaru, Akari et Kyo venaient à peine de reprendre leur esprit lorsque l'agressé s'exclama, pointant un doigt vers son agresseur d'un geste théâtralisé :_

_-T'embrasse super mal Luciole!_

_De nouveau, la réaction fut synchronisée :_

_-Naaaaniiiii!_

_Les deux Sacrés du Ciel non concernés et Kyo auraient tombé sur le cul s'ils ne le seraient déjà pas, et Hotaru fixa Akira pendant un bon moment, sans savoir comment réagir. Finalement, il décida de se lever et s'approcha lentement du châtain, d'une démarche un peu gauche, toutes ces bouteilles englouties n'étant pas sans conséquences._

_-Hm…? J'embrasse mal alors?_

_-Oui._

_Il marqua une pose, pensif, puis ajouta :_

_-Et non._

_Tout le monde le regarda, incrédule, s'exclamant tous une différente réplique, mais qui se complétaient bien :_

_-Akira! Tu…_

_-Est sur que…_

_-T'es pas bourré toi aussi!_

_-Oui et non! C'est quoi cette réponse là! _

_Enfin, qui se complétaient presque toutes bien._

_-Tu embrasses mal, mais t'embrasses bien, aussi, fit Akira, curieusement sérieux._

_Bontenmaru roula les yeux, convaincu qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais une réponse à la question qu'il avait formulé avec l'aide d'Akari et de Kyo. Luciole, de son côté, s'approcha d'avantage du châtain, et lui lança, comme un défi :_

_-Parce que tu crois que_ toi_, t'embrasse mieux?_

_-Certainement, répondit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux d'un geste noble, lui donnant un air plus que vantard._

_Luciole éclata de rire, ce qui sembla déranger au plus au point le châtain._

_-Toi? T'embrasse mieux! Pfff! Laisse-moi rire! J'ai faillis dégueuler après t'avoir… enfin, je vais quand même pas me rappeler de _si_ mauvais souvenirs…_

_Akira fronça les sourcils, furax._

_-Si t'as faillis dégueuler, c'est à cause de tout le saké que t'as bu! Si tu savais mieux consommer, tu pourrais peut-être comprendre… Ou peut-être pas non plus… t'es tellement con… ¬¬_

_-Hey! J'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir d'un gam…_

_Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, son cadet ayant décidé de lui donner des cours de baiser 101, sous le regard interdit de leurs confrères. Il s'était plutôt lentement avancé vers Hotaru, puis, déposant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'avait passionnément embrasser. Ce dernier, premièrement surpris du subite élan du dragon à deux tête, avait finit par répondre à ses caresses, glissant même une main sous son chandail, chatouillant doucement ses côtes._

_-Heeey! Qu'est ce que tu fais! s'exclama celui qui maîtrisait la glace en se détachant soudainement du blond._

_Celui-ci afficha un sourire de maniaque, amusé._

_-T'es trop jeune pour me dominer, Akira-kun…_

_-Trop jeune pour te dominer! Qu'est-c'que tu racontes! J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, moi! T'es dégueulasse Luciole!_

_-J'ai rien fait! C'est toi qui viens de me sauter dessus comme un babouin en rut!_

_-Mais ta gueule! C'est toi qui arrêtes pas d'me tripoter depuis tout à l'heure!_

_-Prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités mon vieux, j'te tripote pas!_

_-Ben…_

_Le châtain baissa les yeux, fixant la main de la future planète, aisément placée sur le haut de sa cuisse. Celui-ci la retira rapidement, dégoûté._

_-Tu l'as fait exprès, idiot!_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai exprès! C'est pas comme si ça me plaisait que tu me tripotes comme ça!_

_Luciole sourit malicieusement_

_-T'aime pas ça? C'est pourtant pas ce que m'as dicter mon sens du toucher à l'instant…_

_-Hein!_

_-Une telle bosse, à cette hauteur, ça signifie pas qu'on aime ça?_

_Le rouge monta immédiatement jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune Shiseiten, alors qu'il se levait rapidement, réussissant tant bien que mal à cacher son érection. Il se retourna, furax, puis partit en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard abasourdi de ses confrères. Luciole se redressa à son tour et le suivit._

_-o-_

_Akira sentit le doux souffle du vent matinal caresser son visage, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était trop bien comme il était; entre ces bras forts, blottit contre le corps chaud de celui qui reposait derrière lui, dans un monde douillet d'où il ne voulait s'échapper. Il s'approcha encore plus du corps endormis, gardant les yeux fermés dans une terrible lutte dans laquelle il essayait tant bien que mal de se rendormir, afin de pouvoir profiter ne serait-ce que quelques instants encore de ce confort apaisant._

_Mais ces instants furent de court répit puisqu'il ne fut pas long le moment avant que l'autre se mette à remuer, annonçant un réveil beaucoup trop prématuré selon le châtain. Luciole commença par se tourner sur le dos, retirant le bras qui couvrait son cadet, se frottant l'œil d'un œil endormis. Akira s'assit dans le lit, guettant chaque geste du blond d'un œil légèrement triste. Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps, surtout qu'il savait que ç'avait été la première et dernière fois._

_-Salut Luciole, essaya-t-il de dire le plus naturellement possible._

_-'lut…_

_Le blond semblait encore endormis; sûrement ne s'était-il pas encore totalement remit de leurs ébats de cette nuit. _

_-Tu as… bien dormis? se risqua le Dragon à Deux Têtes, sachant bien que ces mots étaient particulièrement louches dans leurs cas._

_-On peut dire…_

_Le maître du feu ne rajouta rien, si ce n'était du magnifique sourire qu'il adressa au châtain, à la fois amusé et complice. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, c'est pourquoi il dirigea son regard océanique vers le bas, le cœur battant à lui défoncer la poitrine._

_-Ben? Qu'est ce que t'as Akiki-chan?_

_-Écoute Luciole, je…_

_Il hésita un instant, pris une grande respiration, puis se lança, la voix presque éteinte;_

_-Je t'aime…_

_Un long silence plana, durant lequel leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas; celui du blond fixant le châtain, celui-ci n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il fut bris. Lorsque le futur Goyosei se leva, s'habilla, puis pris enfin la parole, le dos tourné au jeunet._

_-Tu te trompes…_

_-Hein?_

_-Je n'ai…_

_Il secoua la tête, reprenant sa respiration._

_-Je n'ai pas fait ça avec une quelconque attirance envers toi…_

_Sa voix était dure, froide, voir même glaciale. Chaque mots transperçaient le cœur du Dragon de Glace, tel des dards qui vous tut à petits feux. Et comme si ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour le blesser, il continua sur le même ton._

_-Cette nuit, tu n'as été qu'un jouet pour moi. Un simple jouet avec lequel j'ai put m'amuser à ma guise et rejeter quand j'en ai plus de besoin. Ne croit surtout pas que je ressens quelque chose de spécial pour toi._

_Akira ne leva même pas le regard lorsqu'il partit, le laissant seul avec ces mots froids et cruels qui ne quittèrent point son esprit pendant des années…_

--o--

Hm hm... Voilà, c'est finit n.n  
Non, je blague, il reste un autre chapitre, je n'était tout de même pour laisser ce pauvre petit Akira comme ça, non:) Luciole va s'expliquer, ça ira mieux... n.n;; Peut-être même que ces sentiments vont être réciproques, qui sait? Moi n.n et vous quand je me déciderai à poster la suite (qui est déjà écrite). Alors à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fera un graaand plaisir n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Comme Feu et Glace  
**Auteur:** Hotashin  
**Couple:** Hotaki (Luciole X Akira)  
**Raiting:** T, pour les sous-entendus "pour adultes"et le yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et noms ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le fantasme qui y est écrit, oui n.n Et l'apellation "Hotaki" aussi est à moi, à ce que je sache n.n;;;  
**Note:** Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et j'aimerais remercier Zaboo etDodie Rogue (et d'autres que j'ai (peut-être) oublier, et je m'en excuse), qui m'ont reviewer anonymement, donc j'ai pas pu les remercier avant, je re-remercie les autres, et remercie les autres qui ont pas reviewer mais qui ont lu (si y en a) n.n C'est tout... n.n

* * *

-_Retourne dans le néant…_

Son corps se brisait lentement, tel de la glace qu l'on aurait fracassée. Saishi disparaissait peu à peu, alors qu'elle prononçait ses dernières paroles :

-Oh non! Moi, perdre? Saurez-vous laquelle des deux portes est la 2ième? Cette fille mourra aussi… je ne veux pas être la seule à mourir en célibataire…

Le silence plana quelques instants. Je restai agenouillé au sol, quelque peu perdu dans mes pensées, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de me relever tout de suite.

-Il a… gagné…

Kyo afficha un léger sourire, fier de son Shiseiten, alors que Yuya accourait à ma rencontre.

-Akira! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bravo, Akira! ajouta Bontenmaru.

-Akira, ça va?

Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

-Oui… répondis-je simplement.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur, mais heureusement, tu es sauf.

-Yuya…

-Grâce à toi, Saisei va pouvoir reposer, l'âme en paix.

-Saisei…

Je marquai une légère pose.

-Arrête… je n'ai pas battu Saishi pour Saisei.

-Hein?

-Je…

Je m'arrêtai, pensa rapidement à la meilleure formule, puis continua :

-Je ne veux juste pas mourir de façon aussi malheureuse et pitoyable que Saisei.

-Quoi?

-Comme l'a dit Saishi… être torturé par des sentiments qui ne seront jamais partagés, c'est ridicule… Quel mal y a-t-il à ne vouloir que son bonheur? Si on attend que quelqu'un d'autre vous rende heureux, un jour on est trahi… et on ne sait que faire de cette rancœur…

Kyo et Bontenmaru restèrent silencieux. Je sentais bien qu'ils avaient compris où je voulais en venir.

-Si j'ai tué Saishi, c'est pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Je… je ne veux pas mourir comme Saisei sans avoir réalisé mes attentes.

-Akira…!

Elle marqua une pose. Elle ne comprenait pas, et s'était probablement mieux comme ça…

-Akira…

Je me levai, alors que mes anciens compagnons de combats semblaient analyser tout ce que je disais. Il y avait seulement une chose que je ne comprenais pas… Je savais que ça avait un rapport, mais je ne voyait pas lequel…

-Mais… pourquoi le sourire de Saisei avant de mourir m'as-t-il paru si beau?

-Hein?

-Rien ne s'est exaucé… Elle est morte sans que ses désirs soient exaucés… mais pourquoi cette femme… Et…

Je serrai les poings.

-Et pourquoi moi…

_Pourquoi ai-je dit de telles choses à Saisei et ai-je trouvé Saishi si détestables?_

-Yuya, ne te méprends pas.

_J'avais pourtant renoncé depuis longtemps à ce genre de sentiments._

-Je voulais juste…

_Quels sont ces doutes qui m'envahissent?_

-Akira…?

Je sentis une lame fendre l'air derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement et bloqua le sabre de Kyo. Yuya tomba au sol sous le choc et je sentis Kyo sourire malicieusement.

-Kyo, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

J'avais de la difficulté à le retenir, vu sa force et mon état.

-Bravo, tu as réussis à éviter ce coup dans ton état.

Il leva la tête vers moi, et je sentis son regard rouge sang se remplir de fierté.

-Je pensais que tu n'en aurais plus la force… mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es renforcé à tout point de vue…

-Hein?

Il retira son sabre et je m'agenouillai au sol, ce coup ayant épuisé la plupart des forces qui me restaient.

-C'est d'accord, Akira! Quand on en aura fini chez les Mibu, je veux bien être ton adversaire.

Je levai la tête vers la provenance de sa voix. Enfin il remarquait ma force.

-Kyo…

-Selon ton désir, je vais tester à quel point tu es devenu fort. Mais…

Il se retourna.

-Je ne te garantis pas que tu en sortiras vivant.

-Kyo… tu veux enfin… te battre… sérieusement… contre moi…

Je manquai de m'évanouir. Alors que j'allai tomber, Bontenmaru vint rapidement me rattraper.

-Hé, Akira… C'est pas le temps de t'évanouir!

Je baissai légèrement la tête.

-Oui, je sais…

Je me levai, soutenu par mon confrère.

-Kyo… pourquoi? Tu sais bien que…

-C'est justement, me coupa-t-il. Personne ne voudra d'un faible.

Il se retourna et me sourit. Oui, ils avaient bien finit par le savoir.

-Allez, Akira. Vas-y. On se rejoindra à la troisième porte. Et j'espère pour toi que cette fois-ci, ça sera favorable.

-Kyo…

Je sentis un poids de plus sur mon épaule.

-Akira… c'était la voix de Bontenmaru. Ça fait assez longtemps que tu te fais languir comme ça. Ne perd pas cette chance-ci.

Il sourit et j'en fis de même.

-Oh, tant que ça?

-Ça n'as jamais cesser… soupira-t-il.

J'haussai les sourcils. Puis, sans rajouter un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers la première porte. J'entendis Yuya me suivre, mais ses pas s'estompèrent rapidement.

-Akira! Tu n'es pas en état de…

-Yuya, laisse-le faire, lui dit Bontenmaru. Il y a des choses qu'il doit régler seul.

-Mais…

-Tout ira bien… Allez, viens…

J'entendis à peine cette dernière réplique. Je ne sus pas si c'était parce que j'étais trop loin, ou si c'était parce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… ça n'avait donc jamais cesser? Mes sentiments avaient alors toujours étés cachés au fin fond de mon subconscient? Pourquoi me n'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt? Même Kyo s'en était rendu compte! Pourtant… j'avais tout fait pour le détester, le haïr… l'oublier. Mais apparemment, c'était impossible.

-Hey…

Je sursautai légèrement et me retourna, faisant face à mon interlocuteur.

-T'es toujours aussi nul…

-Luciole…

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Yep… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? T'étais trop nul alors ils t'ont obligés à revenir?

Je serrai les poings, baissant légèrement la tête. Comment avais-je pu avoir une lueur d'espoir?

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai pas tout mon temps, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Je respirai profondément, m'ordonnant mentalement de garder mon sang-froid. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire plaisir à cet idiot et m'énerver!

Je le sentis se retourner, l'atmosphère brûlante qu'il dégageait prenant plus d'expansion. Il leva la tête au ciel, probablement pour observer la position du Soleil puis lança :

-Bon, puisque tu ne te décide pas à parler…

Il me jeta un furtif coup d'œil, et amorça sa marche. Il me sembla une éternité avant que je ne lui ordonne de s'arrêter.

-Attend!

En une fraction de seconde, mon aura était passée du mode « douce brise » à « tempête glaciale. » Luciole se retourna vers moi et lança de sa voix indifférente :

-Si tu es venu ici pour me provoquer, je te prends…

Une douce flamme brûlait à présent sur la plus longue lame de son sabre. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son aura brûlante puisse faire fondre la mienne. Sa main vint caresser mon cou, alors que celle qui tenait toujours son sabre vint chercher la mienne. Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes, jouant tendrement avec elles, les suçotant et les mordillant doucement. Je le laissai faire, et ce n'est que quelques temps après qu'il s'arrêta. J'ignore combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, mais ça n'avait pas assez duré. Il me lâcha et recula lentement, alors que je déposais machinalement mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Et comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il rit. Je sursautai. C'était quand, la dernière fois que je l'avais entendu rire?

-Encore une fois, je t'ai fait fondre, Akira.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'y comprenant que dalle, et il soupira.

-Décidément, tu n'as pas changé.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Il ferma les yeux, semblant vouloir reprendre son calme, puis s'assis au sol.

-Tu es beaucoup trop facile d'accès; encore une fois, j'ai pu t'utiliser pour mon simple plaisir. Et tu m'as cru.

Je serrai les poings. Comment pouvais-t-il évoquer ce moment avec autant de froideur?

-C'…c'est faux…

-Ah non?

Il se leva et empoigna délicatement le collet de mon kimono, le fit décendre de mes épaules. Il s'approcha un peu plus et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou et les épaules. Cela me pris toute la volonté du monde pour m'empêcher de lui montrer que ça me plaisait, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça; je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses sentiments ou ses intentions dans ses gestes. Mais ça me plaisait, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il s'arrête. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas avant de stopper. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait faire au premier abord, car ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne glisse une main sous mes fesses pour me coucher au sol, avant de se placer juste au-dessus de moi et de continuer ce qu'il faisait, avec plus de sensualité par contre.

Ça me rappelait cette nuit-là. Juste en y repensant, un poids se rajoutait, mon cœur se serrait. Ça me faisait mal juste d'y penser, à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit à notre réveil. Et malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à lui dire de s'arrêter, car même si ça me faisait atrocement mal, j'aimais ça. Tellement, que ça en venait presque au masochisme. Et lorsque ses lèvres eurent rejoint mon bas-ventre, que ses mains détachaient le bas de mon kimono, mon cœur s'arrêta presque. C'était _exactement_ pareil. Ses gestes, sa manière de bouger, de me caresser et de m'embrasser… Tout. Comme si on avait tout enregistrer et repasser. Sauf qu'on l'avait arrêté à cet instant.

Luciole se leva, alors que je m'asseyais au sol, la tête baissée et les joue en feu. Je le sentais qui me fixais, mais je n'osais pas lever la tête vers lui, tandis qu'un sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Tu y as encore cru.

Je gardai la tête penchée. Les larmes avaient commencées à s'accumuler au coin de mes yeux, et je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de se rendre compte qu'il avait réussit à me blesser à ce point.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Luciole? Tu sais pourtant ce que je ressens pour toi… Je ne comprends pas la raison pourquoi tu t'entêtes à faire ça. C'est vrai que tu me détestes, mais…

-Arrête, j'te déteste pas.

Je levai la tête vers lui. S'il ne me déteste pas, alors pourquoi essaie-t-il de me blesser?

-Je ne te déteste pas, c'est vrai. Et si je fais ça, c'est peut-être parce que tu me fais penser à moi…

Il serra les poings, et mon cœur en fit de même.

-Et ça m'énerve…

Il marqua une légère pause, mais recommença presque aussitôt, la voix plus basse cependant.

-C'est depuis avant même que je ne rejoigne les Shiseiten, mais lui il me déteste. Comme il veut ma mort, j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Mais ça m'est complètement impossible…

Une larme se fila lentement un chemin sur sa joue. Je me levai, mais ne fit rien de plus.

-Tu comprends, toi, pourquoi on n'arrive pas à oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime?

J'hochai négativement la tête.

-Sinon je ne serait pas ici, fit-je en un sourire.

Il soupira puis essuya la larme sur sa joue.

-Mais ça m'énerve…

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, et lui aussi. Luciole se pencha et ramassa son sabre qui reposait à ses pieds. Il essuya la lame souillée avec le bas de son kimono.

-Où tu vas? Demandai-je, m'apercevant qu'il s'était mit en marche.

Il se retourna.

-Régler des choses avec cette personne. J'ai besoin de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Puis me sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, non?

-Malheureusement…

Il revint sur ses pas, puis, d'un geste attentionné, vint replacer mon kimono sur mes épaules, avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de déposer ses lèvres sur ma tête.

-Luciole…

-Tu y as encore cru.

Je me sépare aussitôt de lui, furax.

-T'es vraiment…!

Il déposa une main sur ma tête, en signe de me calmer.

-Et tu avais raison.

Et avant même que je n'eut le temps de répliquer, il se retourna et partit pour de bon.

-Salut, Akira. On se revoit plus tard.

Je fronçai un sourcil. _Plus tard_?

…J'haussai les épaules, abandonnant de trouver la raison, puis partit rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Bwah ah! Une autre fin poche à ajouter à ma liste n.n mdr c'est vraiment pas mon fort.. u.u anyway, j'espère que vous avez aimé pis... revieeeeeeeeew n.n


End file.
